Show Me Your Teeth
by Michele H.L
Summary: (AU) Ryou Bakura bites himself and others for pleasure but he does it so much now that he is forced to attend therapy sessions with others who are in no better of a mental state than he is. Once he starts on the road to recovery, in comes Bakura who shows him that his bad habit of biting might not be that bad at all.. BxR, YxY...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing. Be kick ass if I did yo.

**Stalker's Notes**: Hello, everyone! I am back with another story. Old and non-inspired stories on my account will be deleted within a week. I know this sounds cheesy but, New Year new stories!

This story is based on a song by Lady Gaga. "Show Me Your Teeth."

**Summary:** After his "bad habits" of biting himself and others for pleasure are getting more and more out of control, Ryou is forced to attend a therapy session with other teenagers who are all kinds of messed up. And who is this new guy who has no problem in indulging in Ryou's "bad habits"?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Meet Your Therapist**

* * *

He was dizzy, his vision was a bit blurry but he felt like he was in heaven. With his head lolling to the side while a man-he had long forgotten his name happily feasted on the flesh that was visible. The unnamed man grunted as he shifted the lithe body underneath him and bit harder into the pale skin.

"Heh," he muttered. "You taste so good Ryou. How do you feel about moving this somewhere more private?"

Ryou tried his best to look at the man in the current light setting. He vaguely remembered that he did go out to a club. There was some dancing, a few drinks here and then he was shoved against a semi-private wall; being sucked and bitten on as if he were a delicious piece of meat.

The thought of being bitten over and over again sent shivers down the younger's spine.

"It doesn't matter to me."

The unnamed man tugged on the pale teen's hand. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

The next morning was chilly—something abnormal for the beginning of a summer day. With the first ring of the alarm clock, Yui Bakura pushed herself from her bed with a stretch and a quiet yawn. Quietly, she gathered her robe and exited the bedroom to begin her motherly duties. First, she went down stairs to put on a hot pot of coffee for her husband, and then gathered the newspaper from the front porch. Afterwards, she began making a simple breakfast for her family—knowing that they would end up throwing most of it away.

Yui paused from mixing her eggs to laugh quietly. Such a wasteful family she had.

Once that was finished, Yui placed out four plates for her family at the dinner table along with a gallon of milk and orange juice.

"Now, time to wake up the sleepy heads." Yui muttered to herself.

She traveled upstairs to her son's room since it was closest from the top of the stairs. Knocking softly, Yui jiggled the doorknob twice.

"Ryou, it's time to wake up for breakfast…"

Yui smiled softly when she heard her son moaning softly. Knowing that he would need a more encouragement to roll out of bed, Yui opened her son's bedroom door.

"Ry-"

Yui's cheerful smile fell.

In her son's bed was not only her son—but a man… from what Yui guessed was more than twice her son's age. His arms were wrapped her naked son's body—which was covered in purple and black marks. Even from the bedroom door she could see the bite marks.

Yui could feel tears form in her eyes as her hands came to cover her mouth.

Then she screamed.

* * *

He didn't want to be here. He would've chosen any place but here.

He pushed his body back far as it could go into the uncomfortable chair he sat in while he left leg twitched nervously. He glanced at the woman that sat beside him—too busy writing things on a couple of papers that were attached to a completely worn clipboard. Then his eyes moved to the couple of people that were waiting along with them.

_Parents. _He figured. _They must want to get rid of their kids just like mine does_…. Heh. Figures.

Unconsciously, he began to chew on his lower lip in thought, his mind trying to come up with some desperate, emotional story to tell to the current poor excuse of a therapist his parent's had found for him.

"Mom," a girl who sat beside him whined. "Ryou is doing it again!"

Immediately his brown eyes turned to the now grinning girl but stopped the biting on his lip. "Snitch," he hissed.

"Now Ryou," Yui started. "How many times have I told you about talking to your sister like that? Now, apologize."

"Yeah Ryou," the preteen cooed. "Apologize."

As Ryou stared at his younger sister, he could feel anger rise in his throat. He wanted to lash out at both his mother and his sister. But instead, he took his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down hard; hard enough to feel blood slowly flow into his mouth. Immediately his tense body relaxed to the point he slouched down into his seat.

"Mom! Ryou's mouth! He's-"

But before Ryou's sister could even finish her sentence, a young woman dressed in white walked out from the large wooden desk centered in the middle of the office.

"Bakura, Ryou?"

"Ah, that's you dear!" Yui gushed as if her son had been chosen for a spectacular prize and pushed him forward. "Go on, we will be waiting for you out here when you're done."

"That is if we don't decide to leave you here."

"Amane!"

Rolling his eyes, Ryou turned to the assistant with a small smile. She returned the smile happily before leading him out of the waiting room.

"First, let me introduce myself. The name is Nosaka Miho—but everyone here calls me ribbon." Miho turned back at Ryou and smiled again. "As your mother requested, you will be attending therapy sessions for your-"

"Yeah, I already know what I'm here for."

Miho blushed at the tone of Ryou's voice and quickly turned around. "O-oh right. Well, your therapist is Mazaki Anzu; you will be required to attend the weekly group sessions with the other patients she's working with..." Miho stopped in front a large oak wood door.

"Any questions?"

Ryou stayed silent.

Miho blushed again. "R-right… well, Anzu has a session in progress as we speak. Please, be courteous to her and the patients."

Ryou said nothing as Miho pushed opened the doors. Miho glanced back once more, this time silently gesturing Ryou to follow her in.

"Ah, is this another patient?" a short haired brunette chirped happily as soon as they entered. She stood and took the folder that was handed to her and immediately read what was inside.

_Ryou Bakura _

_DOB: September 21_

_Weight: 52kg_

_Height: 176 cm _

_Referred by: Ishizu Ishtar of Domino University Mental Institution_

_Diagnosis and (or) Mental Illness: Odaxelagnia (1)_

_Observations: Patient was first seen by me on 8/23. Recorded hostile behavior towards family members (mother and sister. Father travels) easily threatened by strangers. Patient has been referred to me by high school consular after biting a classmate. Be aware that patient likes to bite his hand, lips and other body parts to relieve anger and draws his own blood by biting himself and or others.(photos of bites scars in file) patient mother believes that his illness will only get worse. No signs of suicidal tendencies. _

_**SEDATE IF PATIENT BECOMES HOSTILE **_

Anzu swallowed as she closed the file and looked up at the white haired teen. "Welcome Ryou. I hope that we will work together fabulously.

Ryou's lip twitched as he looked at the small circle of teenagers who were unabashedly staring right back.

_God I hate my life._

* * *

Odaxelagnia is a paraphilia concerning sexual arousal through biting, or being bitten.

Here is chapter 1! Short, sweet and to the point! Review yeah?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so ha. Boo Boo.

Stalker Notes: Hello everyone, I am back with the second chapter of Show Me your Teeth! I am HONORED by the reviews for the first chapter.

And as for justpassingthru thank you for pointing those out! I thought I got his birthday right since I Google it but I guess even Google isn't right all the time: P

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Stubborn As A…..**

* * *

Mazaki Anzu could feel the tension in the air as Miho walked in and introduced her patient but she reluctantly immediately stood to greet them.

"Ah, is this another patient?" She chirped as she grabbed the folder.

As she read Ryou's file, her sapphire eyes looked up over the file curiously. Whenever Anzu was introduced to a new patient, she became fascinated with them; as if they were a forbidden treasure and they were placed in front of the brunette to touch and unravel. She then swallowed hard when the white haired teen stared back unemotionally.

"Welcome Ryou. I hope that we will work together fabulously." She then turned to her group of sitting patients. "Everyone, this is Ryou Bakura; I expect you all to be respectful to him."

"Ew, Mazaki-sensei why does he look like that?" a blonde with emerald green eyes screeched. "Is he going to die?"

Anzu flushed as the girl kept on spewing on how disgusting Ryou looked with all the bandages wrapped around his neck and arms. It didn't help that the other patients urged her on, and began to spew their own comments on what they thought about the newcomer.

Ryou eyebrow began to twitch dangerously. _This _was the group that was supposed to help him? Slowly, his eyes traveled over to his therapist who was trying her best to get things under control.

Ryou mentally sighed.

This _definitely_ was going to be a waste of time…

* * *

After three hours-which seemed like eternity, Anzu finally excused her patients for the day.

"Remember everybody; be back for the group session Thursday afternoon. Be sure to stop by Miho to get your timecards for next week."

They grumbled their replies before disappearing, eager to have their freedom back.

Anzu sighed once the last patient left the room and began to gather her patient's records and began her trek back to her office. Mentally, she cursed herself for wearing such high heels to work.

" Do you need some help with those Mazaki-san?"

The young brunette squeaked like a mouse before whipping around making all her files fall to the floor. Slowly she looked up immediately felt herself drowning hopelessly into a pair of crimson red eyes.

"Atem-Sensei!" Anzu squeaked again. "Um no—I can handle this! Really I-"

"No, I insist."

Anzu felt her legs go weak when the Atem flashed a charming smile. Atemu Atem (ironic name) was the one of the senior therapists that worked at Domino University Mental Institution but devoted most of his time at the Domino Community Clinic. Also, he had been a teacher to Anzu for two semesters at the university. During that time, she had completely fallen in love with the foreign man. She sure that the man knew of her feelings; but he never acknowledged them much to her dismay.

"I see that you've have your first group of patients now. Congratulations. How was the first day? Anything productive?"

"U-um yes, it was very interesting… to completely work with the people I've read about in textbooks for so long is amazing!" Anzu rambled. "Like this one patient—his name is Yugi; adorable but his illness is-"

"Discussing patient's information as if it were gossip isn't ethical Mazaki-san," Atem interrupted making the woman flush in embarrassment. "But I will be sure to read over your assessments at the end of the week."

"O-of course."

Atem smiled again. "Now, let's get you to your office."

* * *

Ryou sat in the backseat on the way home while Yui drove chattered away with Amane with something whatever girls talked about. He didn't care. He just wanted to go home take a much needed shower, and relax.

From the rear view mirror, Yui noticed her son's rigid posture immediately. She could tell that he was frustrated. And if he was frustrated, he would begin to bite himself or lash out on someone else and bite them. She wanted to avoid that at all costs. Yui honestly didn't think she could afford another hospital bill thrown to her from the person that was unfortunately targeted by her son.

"So dear," Yui started carefully. "How was your session? Did you make any new friends?"

"I wouldn't think you want Ryou to make any friends _there _mom; you would think that two crazy people would be your limit." Amane immediately chipped in.

"Amane!" Yui scolded. "Honestly, what is with you?"

The preteen didn't answer. She simply turned to look out the window.

"I agree with Amane for once," Ryou drawled, leaning his head against the window.

Yui simply frowned.

Once they made it home, Amane immediately ran up to her room; the slam of her door echoed throughout the whole house. Ryou trailed behind and watched as his mother gather Amane's discarded things and put them away. It pained him to see how Yui was disrespectfully treated sometimes.

"Aoto, you're home early." Yui said suddenly, making Ryou turn to the couch. There, indeed was his father sorting through papers from his leather briefcase.

"Yeah the office was auditing today; told me to go home." Aoto's hazel eyes then roamed over to his son. "So, how did your session go?"

"It went well dad. I didn't expect life changing miracles on the first day." Ryou muttered with a small shrug.

"Yes, that is true. But these sessions will only be effective if you take them seriously. Your mother and I have put a lot of effort to get you seen by those people at the clinic."

Immediately Ryou eyes narrowed. While Yui smiled happily. Those might've been caring words if it had not come from Aoto.

"_We put in a lot of money into this so don't you dare ruin this!" _was the message that Aoto was clearly trying to convey.

Ryou simply nodded. "Yes. I understand."

"Good. Now, go get ready for dinner. I'm pretty sure that Yui will have it done within an hour or so."

Yui perked at her name and nodded. "Be sure to wash for dinner Ryou and change your bandages."

Ryou was already up the stairs.

Yui stood at the bottom of the stairs and sighed before looking back at her husband. "Do you think those sessions will really help him Aoto?"

Aoto grunted. "I honestly don't know. It's going to help as much as Ryou wants it to help. We've tried all we could Yui."

"I know that," Yui muttered as she bit her lip. "I just want my baby boy to be alright, and be the shy caring boy that he was in the past." The raven haired woman pressed her hands to her face and began to sob lightly. "I don't know how much more of this I can take Aoto! It's like everything is falling apart; no matter how hard I try to piece it back together."

Aoto frowned before rising and gathering his wife into his arms. Sighing, the man embraced the woman against his chest and could easily feel the tears that had begun to soak through his dress shirt.

"I can't take this anymore Aoto! I just can't!" Yui repeated as she continued to sob.

"It will be alright Yui." Aoto whispered and pulled the small woman closer. "Just wait and see."

* * *

From the second floor in the hallway, Ryou stood there, clenching on his bath towel as he listened to his mother sob and his father try to comfort her. It made his heart beat uncomfortably. Sure, he didn't get along well with his mother but she was mainly the only one who still believed in him.

Silently he walked to the bathroom closing the door quietly behind him and stared at his reflection. He took in his tangled white hair and the bandages around his neck before pulling them off, revealing black and purple bruises and even darker bite marks.

He wasn't going to like going to these therapy sessions but he felt like he owed his mother.

Ryou sighed pitifully as he ran his fingers down the prized bite marks. He was going to miss these marks. He bit his lip thoughtfully.

"I suppose I could do it one more time…for old time's sake." He whispered to himself.

Ryou could've sworn he saw his reflection grin in anticipation.

Yes, just one more time.

* * *

YOSH! Chapter is DONE! I hope you all like it! I am honored by all the favorites and follows but please review (I'm not pushing) but I would love feedback on what you think of it.


End file.
